L'histoire de la Princesse Coco
by Maple Princess
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un très lointain royaume, un roi et une reine qui donnèrent naissance à des jumeaux et devaient vivre heureux éternellement... Mais vous vous en doutez, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. C'est impossible lorsqu'un certain Cortex rode dans les parages. UA médiéval, aventures, princesses, chevaliers et une bonne dose de crack !
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure : conte de fées complètement barré que j'ai écrit il y a un paquet de temps ! Dans ma grande bonté, j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter.  
Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Crash et compagnie ! Ils sont la propriété d'Activision.  
**

Dans le royaume d'N. Sanity vivaient le roi Crunch et la reine Pasadena. Ils étaient adorés par leur peuple car ils étaient bons et généreux. Un jour, la reine Pasadena donna naissance à des jumeaux : Crash et Coco. Mais le méchant sorcier Tropy enleva le petit Crash et l'abandonna dans la forêt la plus proche, car il avait eu une vision lui indiquant que Crash le tuerait…

Mais le petit Crash fut recueilli par le bon sorcier Aku Aku qui s'occupa de lui, lui cachant ses origines royales.

La petite princesse Coco grandit de son côté, ignorant qu'elle avait un frère. Arriva le jour de ses 16 ans, et une grande fête fut donnée dans le château. Tous les habitants du royaume furent conviés, et le roi Crunch et la reine Pasadena décidèrent de lui dire la vérité.

Roi Crunch : Ma chérie, tu as 16 ans aujourd'hui, et il faut que l'on te dise quelque chose.

Reine Pasadena : Le jour de ta naissance…

XXX : Mouhahaha !

La porte de la salle de réception s'était ouverte, et un homme était entré. Il était plutôt petit, avec des cheveux et une barbe noirs, tout comme ses vêtements. Un « N » était sur son front. A sa droite se tenait une grande fille blonde qui ressemblait un peu à la princesse Coco. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge décolletée et courte, avec des bijoux dorés.

C'étaient le roi Cortex et la reine Tawna du royaume Cortex.

Derrière eux se tenaient leurs combattants, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe et les frères Komodo, ainsi que la fille du roi, Nina, et son fidèle second, N. Gin.

Roi Cortex : Mouhahaha ! C'est fini, la fête ! Mon armée encercle votre château, et votre royaume est A MOI à présent !

Reine Tawna : Oh mon chéri, j'aime quand tu dis ça.

Roi Crunch : Ce n'est pas fini, infâme roi !

Reine Pasadena : Oui !

Pinstripe : Que tu crois.

Et le fourbe Pinstripe sortit son Tommy Gun et tira sur le roi Crunch et la reine Pasadena sous l'œil horrifié des courtisans.

Princesse Coco : Nooooooon ! Père, Mère !

Roi Cortex : Qu'on l'emprisonne !

Et c'est ainsi que la pauvre petite princesse Coco fut emprisonnée par les frères Komodo.

Le roi Cortex prit les couronnes des cadavres de la reine Pasadena et du roi Crunch et s'auto-proclama roi du royaume N. Sanity. Il couronna également sa compagne, la reine Tawna. Ils s'assirent sur les trônes.

Roi Cortex : Rien ne pourra nous arrêter maintenant.

Reine Tawna : Oui mon chéri.

Reine Tawna *pense* : Ca c'est ce que tu crois…


	2. Chapitre 2

La pauvre Coco se lamentait au fond de sa prison.

Princesse Coco : Bouhouhou, ils ont tué mes parents ! Et Dieu sait ce qu'ils vont me faire… je veux pas mourir ! Non, comme le dit mon précepteur, je dois rester vaillante ! C'est décidé, je m'échappe ! Euh oui, mais il n'y a pas d'issue ! Ouiiin ! Ils vont me faire du mal !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Et les deux fidèles servantes de la princesse, Tiny et Dingodile, lui dirent :

Tiny : Princesse Coco devoir fuir ! Sinon, méchant Cortex va faire mal à Princesse Coco !

Princesse Coco : Oh, Tiny, Dingodile, comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ?

Dingodile : Enfuyez vous, soyez heureuse !

Princesse Coco : Mais qui vous a donné les clefs ?

Dingodile : On ne peut vous le dire.

La princesse leur sourit et s'enfuit par un passage secret que sa mère lui avait un jour montré.

Pendant ce temps, le roi Cortex commençait à donner des ordres.

Roi Cortex : Faites payer aux habitants des taxes à hauteur de 75% de leurs revenus ! Non, même 80 % ! Mouhahahahaha !

Reine Tawna : Mon petit chéri, je vais y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Roi Cortex : D'accord, mon canard en sucre.

La reine Tawna sortit de la salle, et la princesse Nina se décida à dire à son père :

Princesse Nina : Père, je crois qu'elle mijote quelque chose.

Roi Cortex : Tais-toi ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'elle n'est pas ta vraie mère, mais je te défends de dire ça.

Princesse Nina : Mais père…

Roi Cortex : Tais toi, et file dans ta chambre !

Princesse Nina : J'ai pas de chambre.

Roi Cortex : Ah, euh, c'est vrai… Bon, N. Gin va t'en donner une.

Le fidèle N. Gin trouva une chambre à Nina. Il la laissa et alla rejoindre son maître.

Pendant ce temps, la reine Tawna avait rejoint son amant, Pinstripe, dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Reine Tawna : Oh, mon chéri, si tu savais comme c'est dur de tenir avec l'autre c*n !

Pinstripe : Oui, mon cœur, je sais. Mais d'ici peu, je prendrai sa place, ne t'inquiète pas.

Reine Tawna : Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas maintenant ?

Pinstripe : Parce qu'il faut attendre que le peuple en ait marre de lui. Alors je me présenterai comme le sauveur du royaume et je sortirai ma mitraillette, et…

Reine Tawna : OK, OK. En attendant, on peut jouer avec ta deuxième mitraillette ?

Pinstripe : Oh oui !

(Scène censurée)

La princesse Coco courait dans la forêt. Elle était à bout de souffle et n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Soudain, elle vit une petite maison en bois, et hésita à s'en approcher.

La personne à l'intérieur l'avait aperçue et établi la communication mentale avec le roi Cortex.

XXX : Ô Roi Cortex, la princesse Coco est ici.

Roi Cortex : Quoi ? Elle se serait donc évadée ?

XXX : Apparemment, oui.

Roi Cortex : Tant pis… tue-là.


	3. Chapitre 3

La princesse Coco décida de se rendre dans la petite maison en bois. Elle toqua : pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il faisait noir dans la pièce.

Princesse Coco : Heu, il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. La porte se referma avec grand bruit. La princesse, paniquée, tenta de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fit : la porte était fermée à clé. La lumière s'alluma alors et la princesse se retourna : face à elle se tenait l'horrible sorcière Brio !

La sorcière avait des vis sur le crâne et était vêtue de haillons noirs. Elle tenait des fioles à la main.

Princesse Coco : Qui… qui êtes vous ?

Brio : Je suis la sorcière Brio, mouhahaha ! Et je vais te tuer !

Princesse Coco : Non ! S'il vous plaît !

La princesse Coco se mit à genoux devant la sorcière Brio.

Princesse Coco : Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Ne me tuez pas, je sens un cœur pur en vous !

Brio *pense* : Un cœur pur ? Ouh là, je sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait fumer, Cortex, mais…

*parle* : Tout ce que je veux, hum ?

XXX : Non, mademoiselle ! N'acceptez pas !

Un inconnu était entré. Il avait ouvert la porte à l'aide de son épée. Il était vêtu de simples vêtements de paysan, mais il avait un air royal sur le visage. C'était un marsupial, tout comme la princesse Coco.

Brio : Tiens, tiens, mais c'est ce sale gosse qui m'a frappée l'autre fois ! Bon c'est pas grave, je vais vous tuer tous les deux niahahaha !

Et l'infâme sorcière Brio lança ses fioles remplies de produits toxiques sur la princesse et l'inconnu. Mais ils les esquivèrent et l'inconnu profita de ce que Brio devait en prendre d'autres pour lui planter son épée dans le cœur. La sorcière poussa un horrible hurlement et disparut. La princesse Coco se précipita sur l'inconnu et l'enlaça :

Princesse Coco : Mon sauveur !

XXX : Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, damoiselle.

Princesse Coco : Quel est votre nom ?

XXX : Je me nomme Crash, et vous, damoiselle ?

Princesse Coco : Je suis la fille du roi Crunch et de la reine Pasadena, la princesse Coco.

Crash : Nos souverains ! Comment vont-ils ?

Princesse Coco *pleure* : Hélas, l'horrible roi Cortex les a fait exécuter ! Il a pris le pouvoir et commence à établir son joug ! Nous devons l'arrêter !

Crash : Où vous irez, j'irai, princesse.

Princesse Coco : Oh, Crash…

Et les deux s'embrassèrent. Ils sortirent de la cabane et virent le bon sorcier Aku Aku.

Crash : Princesse Coco, je vous présente mon père adoptif : le bon sorcier Aku Aku.

Princesse Coco : Le bon sorcier Aku Aku ? Celui qui sauva le royaume jadis ?

Aku Aku : C'est cela même, princesse. D'ailleurs, il faut que Crash et vous sachiez quelque chose.

Princesse Coco & Crash : Quoi donc ?

Aku Aku : Vous êtes frère et sœur jumeaux, enfants du roi Crunch et de la reine Pasadena… qui, hélas, ont quitté ce monde…

La princesse et le prince rougirent et décidèrent de ne pas parler de leur baiser à Aku Aku.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient observés…

XXX : Oh, je vais les tuer, moi, ces sales gosses ! Ainsi ma vision ne se réalisera pas ! Non… je vais garder la fille et en faire ma servante héhéhé !


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce que la reine Tawna et Pinstripe ignoraient, c'est que la princesse Nina les avait entendus durant leur partie de « jambes en l'air ». Elle se précipita d'aller tout raconter à son père.

Princesse Nina : Père ! Père !

Roi Cortex : Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, ma fille ?

Princesse Nina : J'ai surpris la reine et Pinstripe en train de comploter ! Ils projettent de vous assassiner pour que Pinstripe prenne votre place !

Roi Cortex : Nina ! Tu me déçois énormément ! Tu fais tout pour que je quitte Tawna ! Comment elle, ma fidèle épouse, et Pinstripe, mon plus fidèle lieutenant après N. Gin, pourraient faire une chose pareille ! Quitte ce château immédiatement !

Princesse Nina : Mais….

Roi Cortex : Pas de mais ! Tu dégages !

La pauvre princesse Nina quitta la pièce en pleurant, sous le regard un peu triste d'N. Gin qui n'osait cependant rien dire à son maître. En chemin elle croisa la reine Tawna qui demanda à l'impitoyable roi Cortex :

Reine Tawna : Euh, il se passe quoi mon chéri ?

Roi Cortex : Je l'ai virée parce qu'elle m'a dit que tu complotais avec Pinstripe, ce qui est faux, évidemment ?

Reine Tawna : Oh oui mon petit chéri, comment pourrais-je faire ça ? L'imagination des enfants est vraiment débridée…

Roi Cortex : Mais oui ma petite chérie. Elle ne nous empêchera pas de dominer ce royaume ensemble !

Reine Tawna : Oh non mon chéri.

Pendant ce temps là, la princesse Coco et le prince Crash avaient quitté Aku Aku, bien décidés à reprendre leur trône. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient perdus dans une sombre forêt.

Princesse Coco : Crash, j'ai peur.

Prince Crash : Il ne faut pas, Coco. On va retrouver notre chemin. Enfin, j'espère…

Et ils continuèrent à avancer, cependant un peu inquiétés par les bruits étranges. Soudain, il y eut une explosion et un homme apparut. Il était grand et vêtu d'une longue robe noire.

XXX : Mouhahahaha !

Princesse Coco : Qui… qui êtes vous ?

XXX : Je suis le sorcier Tropy ! MOUHAHAHA !

Prince Crash : Moi c'est Crash.

Tropy : Je sais imbécile ! C'est toi qui a tué ma compagne !

Princesse Coco : Gné ? Ta…

Tropy : La sorcière Brio ! Crétine ! En fait je voulais te garder en vie mais tu es bien trop bête !

Prince Crash : Tu parles pas comme ça à ma sœur !

Princesse Coco : Laisse Crash, s'il te plaît ! Tu vas voir !

Et la princesse enchaîna des coups de kung-fu, affaiblissant le sorcier. Mais ce fut le prince Crash qui lui porta le coup de grâce avec son épée !

Prince Crash : Va rejoindre Brio !

Tropy : Noooon ! J'aurais dû te tuer à la naissance, misérable… aaaargh !

Princesse Coco : Il est…

Prince Crash : Oui, Coco. Il est mort.


	5. Chapitre 5

Pendant ce temps, la princesse Nina errait dans la même forêt, mais à l'opposé.

Princesse Nina : Bouhouhou, pourquoi on me croit jamais ? C'est pas juste ! Il verra bien, Papa, quand il se fera assassiner par… Oh non ! Je dois empêcher ça ! Mais comment ?

Pendant qu'elle était à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas la chose qui s'approchait d'elle… et qui hurla, la faisant sursauter :

XXX : Groaaaaar !

Princesse Nina : Maman ! C'est quoi ça ?! HEIN ? Non ! Le terrible Bearminator ! AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE !

De l'autre côté de la forêt, la princesse et le prince entendirent des cris et des grognements.

Princesse Coco : Quelqu'un doit être en danger Crash !

Prince Crash : Nous devons aider cette personne !

Le prince et la princesse, n'écoutant que leur bon cœur, se rendirent au lieu d'où provenaient les cris. Ils virent une jeune fille qui se faisait attaquer par un… ours polaire géant ?!

Princesse Coco : Je la reconnais, c'est Nina, la fille du roi Cortex !

Prince Crash : Tant pis, nous devons l'aider !

Et il attaqua le terrible Bearminator tandis que la princesse Coco aidait la princesse Nina à se relever. Enfin, Bearminator abandonna le combat, à bout de forces.

Prince Crash : Pourquoi as-tu attaqué cette innocente jeune fille ?

Bearminator : Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné.

Princesse Nina : Et qui ?

Bearminator : La… la reine Tawna.

Princesse Coco : Hein ? La reine Tawna ? Mais… c'est ta belle-mère !

Princesse Nina : Oui, justement… je les ai surpris, elle et Pinstripe, son amant, en train de comploter pour prendre la place de mon père ! Ils vont le tuer ! J'ai tout dit à mon père… mais il ne m'a pas crue !

Princesse Coco : C'est bien fait pour lui ! Il a fait exécuter nos parents !

Princesse Nina : Peut-être mais… je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi ! Ils attendent que le peuple se révolte contre lui, on a encore un peu de temps ! Je vous en supplie !

Le prince Crash avait lu la détresse dans les yeux d'un beau bleu marine de la princesse Nina. La princesse Coco, quand à elle, réfléchissait.

Princesse Coco : Hum, d'un autre côté… Pinstripe risque d'être un tyran pire que ton père… Bon, d'accord, on va t'aider. Mais alors ton père nous rendra notre trône !

Princesse Nina : Oui, évidemment !

Prince Crash *pense* : Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle !

Princesse Coco : On y va, alors ?

Princesse Nina & Prince Crash : Oui !

Et le trio se mit en route vers le palais royal…


	6. Chapitre 6

Pendant que les deux princesses et le prince marchaient vers le château, le roi Cortex continuait à donner des ordres, entouré de tous ses alliés, étonnés de l'absence de la fille du souverain.

Roi Cortex : Mais forcez-les à payer, bon sang ! C'est vous qui dictez la loi, pas eux ! Bande d'incapables !

Komodo Joe : Heu, sire, je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais…

Roi Cortex : Mais quoi, abruti ?

Komodo Joe : Il y a trois gamins qui sont à la porte du château… et ils viennent de rentrer !

Koala Kong : Je m'en occupe !

Roi Cortex : Parfait !

Et Koala Kong partit donc régler leur compte aux trois gamins.

Quand ceux-ci virent l'imposant servant de Cortex face à eux, ils se préparèrent à attaquer, sauf Nina, qui lança :

Princesse Nina : Tu n'attaquerais quand même pas la fille de ton souverain ?

Koala Kong : Heu, non.

Princesse Nina : Mais la fille de ton souverain, elle, peut t'attaquer !

Et les deux princesses et le prince se mirent à frapper le pauvre Koala Kong, qui ne pouvait rien faire face à eux. Et les trois amis le laissèrent gémissant sur le sol… et ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône.

Roi Cortex : Quoi ?! La princesse Coco ? Un gamin et… ma fille ?! Mais… sale peste de Coco, Brio ne t'a pas tuée ?

Princesse Coco : Non, tu le vois bien, usurpateur ! Et le gamin est mon frère ! Le prince Crash ! Et on a sauvé ta fille de la mort !

Roi Cortex : Quoi ?

Princesse Nina : Oui, ils m'ont sauvé de Bearminator…

Prince Crash : … qui avait été envoyé par la reine Tawna ! Il nous l'a dit lui-même !

Roi Cortex : Tawna, c'est vrai ?

Reine Tawna : Euh, mais, euh…

Pinstripe : Bon ça suffit ! Les mains en l'air ! TOUS !

Seule Tawna ne leva pas les mains, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Roi Cortex : Mais ?! Tawna ?! Alors c'était vrai !

Reine Tawna : Oui c'était vrai. Ta fille ne t'a pas menti, imbécile ! Laisser un royaume comme ça entre tes mains… quel gâchis ! Aussi, tu n'es plus roi… et tes hommes de main sont avec NOUS !

Pinstripe continuait à menacer les princesses Coco et Nina et le prince Crash avec sa mitraillette, pendant que Koala Kong enlevait la couronne de la tête de Cortex pour la mettre sur celle de Pinstripe. Même N. Gin était avec les deux traîtres.

Pinstripe : Oh ouais ! C'est bon, le pouvoir !

Princesse Coco : Tu n'es pas digne de la couronne que tu portes ! Pas plus que Cortex ne l'était !

Reine Tawna : Elle va se la fermer, la princesse de pacotille ?

Princesse Nina : Elle a raison ! La couronne revient à Crash et Coco ! Alors, mafieux à la manque, tu lui rends !

Pinstripe : Calme toi ! Sinon tu feras connaissance avec l'éternité !

Princesse Coco : Tu es tellement minable que tu en es réduit à menacer une adolescente avec une mitraillette… juste pour te prouver que tu vaux quelque chose…

Pinstripe : Toi, t'es morte !

Et il pointa sa mitraillette sur la princesse Coco. Mais un cri résonna :

N. Gin : Nooooooooooon ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à Coco !


	7. Chapitre 7

Tout le monde regardait N. Gin. Le roi Cortex n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, il avait vécu trop de retournements de situation ces derniers temps. La reine Tawna avait une expression surprise et elle éclata de rire :

Reine Tawna : Ooh, pauvre petit, tu es amoureux d'elle ? Mais vois-tu, elle va mourir ! C'est dommage, hein ?

Princesse Coco : Alors, c'est toi qui as donné les clés à Tiny et Dingodile ?

N. Gin : Oui c'est moi… l'idée que tu sois emprisonnée m'était insupportable…

Princesse Coco : Oh N. Gin…

Pinstripe: Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça… Mais Coco, tu as rendez vous avec ton destin !

En disant cela, il pointa sa mitraillette sur la pauvre princesse, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. La princesse Nina et le prince Crash ne pouvaient que regarder Pinstripe lui apporter la mort.

Princesse Coco : N. Gin JE T'AIME !

N. Gin : Tu ne la tueras pas !

Et, sous l'œil surpris de tous, il se jeta sur Pinstripe, faisant dévier la balle en direction du plafond. Un combat terrible s'engagea alors.

La princesse Coco se battait contre Koala Kong, et N. Gin contre Ripper Roo. Tiny et Dingodile, les fidèles servantes, venaient d'arriver, attirées par la détonation, et avaient engagé le combat avec les frères Komodo. La princesse Nina s'occupait de la machiavélique reine Tawna et le prince Crash du maléfique Pinstripe.

Koala Kong avait de plus en plus de mal à parer les coups de kung-fu de la princesse, qui était bien plus sportive qu'elle en avait l'air, et le colosse s'effondra. N. Gin avait triomphé de Ripper Roo qui, même à terre, ricanait comme un dément. Tiny et Dingodile avaient désarmé les frères Komodo et les menaçaient de leurs propres sabres. La princesse Nina était débout sur la mauvaise reine Tawna, sous l'œil ébahi de son père.

Seuls le valeureux prince Crash et le diabolique Pinstripe luttaient encore. L'usurpateur n'avait plus de munitions et se servait de son arme pour frapper son jeune adversaire, qui parait ses coups à l'aide de son épée. Enfin, le jeune prince triompha.

La reine Tawna et Pinstripe furent solidement encadrés par les fidèles servantes Tiny et Dingodile. Le roi Cortex, qui avait compris son erreur, serra fort sa fille contre lui, enleva les couronnes de Tawna et de Pinstripe pour les mettre sur la tête du prince Crash et de la princesse Coco.

Roi Cortex : Voilà, elles vous reviennent de droit.

Princesse Coco : Qu'allez-vous devenir ?

Roi Cortex : Je vais me retirer dans mon royaume et laisser le pouvoir à ma fille, ma douce princesse Nina.

Prince Crash : Hem, puis-je vous dire quelque chose, princesse Nina ?

Princesse Nina : Oui, mais tutoie-moi.

Prince Crash *s'agenouille* : Nina, dès que je t'ai vue, tu es devenue l'astre de ma vie, mon unique point de repère, si beau et lumineux… Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi, et mon cœur saignerait d'une rupture… m'autoriseras-tu à te suivre dans ton royaume ?

Princesse Nina : Oh Crash ! Dès qu'on arrivera, la première chose que je ferai sera de t'épouser !

Prince Crash : Ma princesse !

Tout le monde pleurait de joie, même les anciens hommes de main du roi Cortex, sauf Pinstripe et Tawna.

Princesse Coco : Je crois qu'il va falloir célébrer un double mariage, car j'ai la ferme intention de faire de toi, N. Gin, mon roi.

N. Gin : Je crois que je vais m'évanouir de bonheur, ma Coco !

Roi Cortex : C'est beau tout ça, mais il faut prendre une décision quant à ces traîtres, non ?

Prince Crash : Qu'on les enferme !

Princesse Nina : QU'ON LES PENDE !

Princesse Coco : J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Ils vont rejoindre leur meilleur ami, Bearminator. Je pense que celui-ci voudra se venger, vu que c'est à cause d'eux qu'on lui a mis une rouste…


	8. Epilogue

Il y eut un double mariage à la frontière des royaumes d'N. Sanity et Cortex, qui avaient décidé de fusionner en un seul ensemble, l'Empire Wumpa, pour être plus puissant, même si les deux parties restaient indépendantes.

La princesse Coco d'N. Sanity épousa N. Gin, et ils devinrent roi et reine du royaume N. Sanity, tandis que la princesse Nina et le prince Crash devenaient roi et reine du royaume Cortex. La cérémonie fut riche en émotions, surtout du côté de Cortex, le père de la mariée.

Tiny et Dingodile furent récompensés pour avoir contribué au triomphe du Bien. Ils héritèrent chacun d'un territoire de plusieurs hectares accompagné d'une somme assez conséquente en espèces.

Le bon sorcier Aku Aku aida les souverains à toujours choisir la bonne voie pour le royaume.

Les traîtres à Cortex furent rétrogradés au rang de servants, à l'exception de Ripper Roo qui fut interné dans un asile spécialisé.

Quelque temps après le mariage, la reine Coco enfanta d'un garçon et d'une fille, deux adorables Bandicoots roux comme leur père et aux yeux verts comme leur mère. Ils furent baptisés Carbon et Coralie.

La princesse Nina enfanta, elle, de triplés, deux filles et un garçon, Bandicoot comme leur père mais avec les cheveux bruns de leur mère. Ils furent prénommés Nastya, Nicky et Nathan.

Personne ne sait ce que sont devenus Pinstripe et Tawna. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils courraient dans une forêt, poursuivis par un ours polaire géant et affamé…

FIN

**... et c'est pour ça que je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'écrire. Non, sérieusement, je peux écrire mieux que ça, là c'était du crack pur et dur.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! ~Maple Princess**


End file.
